Train At Midnight (One-Shot)
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: It had been 14 months since the Sonic Team departed, Amy hasn't seen anyone (expect Shadow) in that time, what will happen when she goes on a train at midnight? SONAMY mention of TaReam and KnucRouge


Sonamy one-shot

I was struck with inspiration, I am gonna update all my series (with Unforgiven all that I have so far) then. I'm going to put them on hold, I have decided to write one-shots for a bit until I get the rest of my inspiration. Sorry!

* * *

**A Train At Midnight (Amy's POV)**

I was on a train, I don't know where I was going. I just felt like I needed to be on here, it has been 14 months since the Sonic Team departed since Eggman died.

Cream owns a bakery with her mom from what I heard and she is now with Tails. Knuckles and Rouge go treasure hunting and take care of the Master Emerald. Shadow comes and visits me sometimes, but he doesn't tell me what he is doing. Tails is in Collage and still builds stuff for the future. Sonic I haven't seen for a long time... Most likely traveling or looking for more evil to stop.

And me?

I moved to Blue Hills, it's nice I guess. I don't know why I didn't stay but... I guess I just decided to give Sonic his space now. I didn't know I would not see him again... I live a horrible life, people everywhere, trying to talk to me, and saying I'm weird.

I haven't even seen my friends expect Shadow since we departed, I was terrified to come to our get togethers. I don't think I can show my face anymore, I have spoken to Cream on the phone, I saw Rouge and Knuckles once, I didn't have the guts to call them over and talk. I mostly talked to Shadow, he was my big brother to me. He was the only one who had tried to find and visit me. But, I told he not to tell anyone where I was, or that he saw me. He first didn't agree, but then accepted.

Another stop, I didn't get off. More people filled. I didn't bother to look at them, I had my face down. My bangs covering my jade eyes, I wore a longed sweeter that was blue with a red short skirt and leggings. I hoped no one would notice who I am, but I was wrong.

"Amy Rose?" I heard a cocky voice ask, no it couldn't be... I looked up slightly to see him. Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog the one who I had loved since he had saved me from Metal Sonic.

"S-sonic?" I asked stuttering a little.

He sat down next to me, he had changed too, he wore a white t-shirt with his logo on it, baggy levis, and his same shoes.

"How ya doing Ames? Haven't seen you in over a year!" He said with his normal cocky yet a little deeper voice.

"I'm fine... How's everyone?" I asked still only looking him a little hoping he wouldn't see something.

"Good! Tails was too smart for collage and is now thinking of proposing to Cream." He said with his normal grin.

"Oh! I feel happy for them, I won't say a word to Cream about it." I said trying to sound like my normal voice.

"You see Cream?" He asked.

"No, I talk to her though the phone, your the first one I've seen since we departed." I lied.

He nodded, "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I... I don't know" I said truthfully. "What about you?"

"Same..."

"what have you been doing?" I asked.

"Traveling, trying to get faster, been saving people from other villains." He said, a spark in my heart grew when he said 'villains.'

"New enemies?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they are easy to handle." He said giving his natural thumbs-up and wink.

I smiled sadly, doing my best to get it real but it didn't work, "That's cool." 'At lease you have something you can do everyday...' My mind said.

"..." He stayed silent for a while, "Do you like your new life?" He asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. I hated being alone, hated not being myself, hated being accused, hated not being as free as him.

We both sat in silence. Until I finally said quietly and low, "...No..."

He looked at me, then did something I wished he hadn't done, he took my head in his palm, and made me look straight at me.

He saw it, I know he did.

A scar, right down my eye. I have been getting ganged up a lot by people who never liked me.

"Who... Who did this to you?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, "These people were the ones around the world who thought I was annoying and didn't like me."

He had a serious yet sad face, "What do you want?" He asked.

I have been wanting for someone to ask me that for a long time, I said, "I want to be free again."

As if by fate, it was the next stop, when the train stopped, his sad face turn to his usual grin, he stood up and gave out his hand.

"Well then Miss Rose, prepare to be free again!" I took his hand, and he picked me up and ran.

"You've gotten faster." I said.

"Yeah, now I'm as fast as light. But for now... Would you like to pass the sound barrier?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah!" I said with a smile I haven't used for the past year.

He laughed then passed it like it nothing, it felt so exhilarating to me, I could stay there forever. I wouldn't have to go home or care about my adult life, I could just stay young and live.

We stopped, I saw that we were on top of a hill, where a tree was. He sat her down and laid next to her.

"Thank you." I said.

"...you know..." He started, I looked at him.

"I do need someone to help me with these villains..." My eyes were starting to grow big. A blush grew in his face, he looked at me.

"Would you like to travel with me and save the world?" He asked.

I stood there for a minute, then almost shouted, "Yes!" I pounced on him.

Instead of pushing me away, he hugged me back with one arm he the other laid behind him to make sure we didn't fall. He was laughing, and before I knew it, I was laughing too.

"Somehow, I knew you would do that." He said, then put me down. Then his face grew serious.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I-I..." He started stuttering, growing nervous, "I-I have s-something to confess..." He said looking at the ground.

"I ran from you for 3 reasons..." He is really going to tell me? Why he ran? "The first one is, that I felt uncomfortable. You hugged me so tight... So..." I looked down guilty of how I was back then.

"But it's different now... The second reason was to protect you, you were always captured for being thought of as my girlfriend," I blushed at the fact that people thought we were a couple, "They wanted to get to me anyway they could, even if it meant hurting the closest thing to me..." I am the closest thing to him? What about Tails? Aren't they like brothers?

"Then..." He blushed darker, "You got me." I was confused, he looked at me and saw my confused expression, "I think I love you Amy." My eyes widened, I put my hand to my mouth in shock. "I have always cared about you more then anyone, even Tails. I didn't know why, soon when we departed and you left, I saw I couldn't stand not being with you, and when I was there, I didn't know how to act. You made me feel so nervous, my hands shaking and I just ran I know you may be mad-" I cut him off by slamming my lips on to his. He was shocked at first then moved with it. Warping his arms around my waist he slowly pulled me to the ground next to him. My arms around his neck, his around my waist. In need of air, we pulled back.

"You sometimes talk too much Sonikku." I said with a giggle when I saw he blushed at the nickname I used years ago.

"Well, Ames I guess your officially mine." He said with a grin.

"Silly you, I was always yours." I smiled.

"Forever and ever." He said.

We soon fell asleep and we went on many adventures after that day, but it would of not happened, if I had not gone on the train.

And I wouldn't have saw you, because of the joy it was to see your face again.

Even if it was in a train at midnight.


End file.
